(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dart boards, and relates more particularly to a dart board assembly which has means to automatically push the target plate away from the membrane circuit after each striking.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of dart boards have been disclosed for play with different darts, and have appeared on the market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 discloses a dart board, which includes a base plate, a target frame fixed to the base plate, and an automatic scoring register mounted between the target frame and the base plate. The target frame has a target portion including a plurality of target plates formed with blind counterbores for receiving the dart when the dart strikes the target portion. The drawback of this structure of dart board is that it is not suitable for use in an official game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,736 discloses another structure of dart board which comprises a board member having a plurality of protruding pegs arranged in a closely spaced relationship. The dart for this structure of dart board is of size to frictionally fit between the pegs on the board member. Because the board member is molded from polyethylene, it is flexible and tends to deform. When the dart is frictionally fits between the pegs on the board member, the board member tends to be formed, causing the respective contact pins to constantly contact the membrane circuit. When this situation happens, the circuit cannot be reset automatically for a next scoring operation.